


Bad romance

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Inspirováno coverem Bad romance od Hildegard von Blingin'.
Relationships: Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	Bad romance

_ I want thine ugly, I want thy disease _

_ Take aught from thee shall I if it can be free _

_ I want thy love _

_ Love, love, love, I want thy love _

_ I want thy heartache, the touch of thy hand _

_ For weal or woe, I want each kiss in the sand _

_ I want thy love _

_ Love, love, love, I want thy love _

Poslední volný večer, kdy si mohou naplno užívat života, než druhého dne vyrazí zpět do bitvy. Muži se baví, víno teče proudem a oči milenců se dorozumívají. Čekají na vhodnou příležitost, aby se mohli vytratit pryč od ostatních.

Trvá hodinu, než ostatní rytíři si přestanou všímat čehokoli jiného než poháru před sebou a teplého těla dívek v jejich klíně.

Tristan pokyne hlavou a Galahad ho nenápadně následuje. Ukryjí se do stájí, kde kromě koní není jediné další živé duše.

Galahad ani nestačí promluvit, než je hrubě přitisknut na zeď a Tristan hladově dobývá jeho ústa. Bere si je, jako by byly jeho posledním jídlem.

A možná jsou, ani jeden z nich neví, zda se vrátí zpět živí.

Možná je to naposledy, a tak si užívají každou vteřinu. Koušou, škrábou, značkují tělo druhého.

Marně se snaží utišit sténání, dokud nakonec nenaleznou sladké vyvrcholení.

,,Navždy?” zeptá se tiše Galahad a prstem bloudí po Tristanově nahé zpocené hrudi.

Ptá se na slib, který mu Tristan dal. Vždycky budou spolu, vždy ho nalezne. I v dalším životě.

,,Navždy,” přikývne Tristan a políbí svého mladého milence na tvář.

_ I want thy love, and all thy lover’s revenge _

_ Thee and me could write a bad romance  _

Z Galahadova hrdla unikne výkřik, když vidí, jak Tristanovo tělo padá bezvládně k zemi. Neví, kolik nepřátel zabije, než se k němu konečně probojuje. Svalí se k zemi a pevně svírá Tristanovo mrtvé tělo.

,,Ne! Ne!”

Slzy tečou proudem. Ostatní rytíři se jej snaží uklidnit, ale Galahad chce jen svého Tristana. 

Od jeho těla ho nakonec násilně odvedou.

Galahad se od té doby neusměje. 

Jediné, co ho uklidňuje, je Tristanův slib. 

Tristan ho najde, ať už bude kdekoli.

_ I want thy horror, I want thy design _

_ Thou art a criminal whilst thou art mine _

_ I want thy love _

_ Love, love, love, I want thy love _

_ I want thy Nero, thy Bedlam lament, _

_ If this is sin then I shall never repent, _

_ I want thy love _

_ Love, love, love, I want thy love _

  
  


Will Graham nechápe sny, které se mu zdají už od dětství. Sny o rytířích kulatého stolu, kteří bojují ve slavných válkách. Vzpomínky na lidi, které zabil vlastníma rukama. A vzpomínky na muže, který ho nade vše miloval.

Rostou v něm touhy zabíjet. Tak dlouho, až jednoho večera zabije muže, kterého viděl týrat svého psa. 

,,Škoda, chtěl jsem ho zabít sám,” ozve se vedle něj hlas.

Will překvapeně vzhlédne a on i muž strnou. 

,,Tristan,” unikne mu z úst. Je tak podobný Tristanovi, jeho snovému milenci.

,,Galahad.”

Muž na něj pár vteřin překvapeně zírá, než se nakonec usměje. 

,,Našel jsem tě.”

_ I want thy love, and all thy lover’s revenge _

_ Thee and me could write a bad romance  _

Když o několik let později vstoupí Will do kanceláře Jacka Crawforda, Hannibal sedí spokojeně v křesle naproti něj.

,,Ah Wille, přizval jsem doktora Hannibala Lectera, aby nám pomohl s profilem.”

Will se otočí na svého manžela s pozdviženým obočím. 

,,S jakým profilem?” otočí se zpět na Jacka.

Jack se jen ošívá a to je mu jasnou odpovědí. Také ví, že jeho drahý manžel něco chystá.

,,Nechci, aby mě nikdo analyzoval,” odsekne a naoko naštvaně odejde z kanceláře na parkoviště ke svému autu.

Nemusí čekat dlouho, než se k němu Hannibal připojí. 

,,Co má Jack v plánu?” zeptá se téměř otráveně.

,,Chce, abys mu pomohl dopadnout Cheasapeakského rozparovače,” odpoví Hannibal a v jeho očích hrají malé jiskřičky.

,,A co s tím uděláš?”

,,To co vždycky, drahý. Nenechám nikoho, aby nás rozdělil,” odpoví Hannibal a zkousne Willův ret.

Ať plánuje cokoli, skončí to s mrtvým Jackem.

Will se nemůže dočkat.


End file.
